monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Livestream Catalog
This article contains a list of all tracks played on the Uncaged and Instinct livestreams, which reveal whether Monstercat considers a song in their catalog to belong on either Uncaged or Instinct. The list should not contain any songs featured on compilations after the Uncaged/Instinct split, nor any songs uploaded to either the Uncaged or Instinct YouTube channels after the split. (This allows for the inclusion of any songs on EPs or LPs that have not been uploaded to YouTube or included on compilations) Songs featured on Uncaged livestream * Notaker - Infinite * Karma Fields - Sweat (SOULJI Remix) * Rootkit - Ambush * Aero Chord - Resistance * Dirtyphonics & Sullivan King - Hammer * Hellberg - The Girl (Stonebank Remix) (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) * PIXL - Broken Bones (feat. Cassandra Kay) * Lets Be Friends - FTW * Hush - Tentakel * Seven Lions & Echos - Cold Skin (KOVEN Remix) * Varien - My Prayers Have Become Ghosts * Muzzy - Get Crazy * Delta Heavy & Dirty Audio - Stay (feat. HOLLY) * Gareth Emery & Standerwick - Saving Light (Notaker Remix) (feat. HALIENE) * Karma Fields - Build the Cities (feat. Kerli) * Aero Chord - Surface * PIXL & Pairanoid - Bring It * Savoy - Your Time (feat. KIELY) * Tristam - Till It's Over * Going Quantum & Psychic Type - Rare * San Holo - New Sky * Muzzy - Get Crazy (AgNO3 Remix) * Stonebank - Holding On to Sound (feat. Concept) * Astronaut & EYES - Pinball (Bluescreens Remix) * Au5 - Atlantis * Botnek & I See Monstas - Deeper Love * Fractal - Spection * Pegboard Nerds - Heartbit (Sikdope Remix) (feat. Tia Simone) * Seven Lions & Echos - Cold Skin (V!RTU Remix) * Au5 - Inside (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Astronaut & EYES - Pinball (Dubsidia Remix) * Pegboard Nerds - Swamp Thing * 7 Minutes Dead - The Passing * Rogue & Tristam - One * Astronaut - Champions (Volant Remix) (feat. Harry Brooks JNR) * Stonebank - Lift You Up (feat. EMEL) * Bishu - Bomb (feat. LeyeT) * Snails & Pegboard Nerds - Deep in the Night (Dion Timmer Remix) * Dion Timmer - Panic * Pegboard Nerds & NGHTMRE - Superstar (feat. Krewella) * SOULJI - Stress (feat. Tylor Maurer) * Grabbitz - Ballin' * Direct - Parallax * Eminence - Shapes & Shifts * Hellberg & Deutgen & Splitbreed - Collide (Astronaut & Barely Alive Remix) * F.O.O.L - Distorted Reality * Astronaut & Far Too Loud - War (Diskord Remix) * Pegboard Nerds - Hero (feat. Elizaveta) * Varien - Valkyrie II: Lacuna (feat. Cassandra Kay) * Dirtyphonics & Sullivan King - Vantablack * F.O.O.L - Throne * Pegboard Nerds & MIU - Weaponize * Excision & Pegboard Nerds - Bring the Madness (Trinergy & Tim Ismag Remix) (feat. Mayor Apeshit) * San Holo - Shrooms * Tokyo Machine - BLAST * Eminence & Soulero - Invisible (feat. Mari-Anna) * Snails & Pegboard Nerds - Deep In The Night (Barely Alive Remix) * Excision & Pegboard Nerds - Bring the Madness (feat. Mayor Apeshit) * Muzzy & Droptek - Warhead * Savoy - Love Is Killing Me (feat. Chali 2na) * Fractal - Fire Away (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Muzzy - Junction Seven * Pegboard Nerds - Badboi (Snavs Remix) * Aero Chord & Klaypex - Be Free * Marshmello - Alone (Diskord Remix) * Astronaut & EYES - Pinball (Bear Grillz Remix) * Pegboard Nerds - Downhearted (Quiet Disorder Remix) (feat. Jonny Rose) * Delta Heavy & Dirty Audio - Stay (Wooli Remix) (feat. HOLLY) * Pegboard Nerds & Quiet Disorder - Go Berzerk (Gammer Remix) * Candyland & Ricci - Touch Me * Case & Point - All On Me (feat. Gamble & Burke) * Muzzy & Teddy Killerz - Shut It Down (feat. MC Mota) * KOVEN - Telling Me * Stephen Walking - Excellent Choice * Tokyo Machine - HYPE * Stephen Walking - Dads In Space * Muzzy - Spectrum * Varien - Valkyrie I: Bloodshed (feat. Laura Brehm) * TVDS - Another Day (Alternate Mix) * Muzzy & Flite - Elevate (feat. Miss Trouble) * Noisestorm - Backlash * Vicetone - Apex * Stonebank - Blast From the Past * Stonebank - The Pressure * Nitro Fun - Soldiers * Puppet - Scribble (feat. The Eden Project) * Dirtyphonics & Sullivan King - Sight of Your Soul * Marshmello - Alone (Slushii Remix) * Pegboard Nerds - Speed of Light (Andy C Remix) * Ephixa & Stephen Walking - Matches (Subtact Remix) (feat. Aaron Richards) * Stonebank - The Only One (feat. Ben Clark) * Astronaut - Quantum (Cutline Remix) * Subtact - Tunnel Vision * Muzzy - Feeling Stronger (High Maintenance Remix) (feat. Charlotte Colley) * Noisestorm - Heist * Puppet & The Eden Project - The Fire * Pegboard Nerds - Downhearted (Topi Remix) (feat. Jonny Rose) * PIXL - Sugar Rush * Droptek - Mimic * Stonebank - Feel It * Gareth Emery & Standerwick - Saving Light (Hixxy Remix) (feat. HALIENE) * Astronaut & Far Too Loud - War * Tokyo Machine - PARTY * Astronaut & EYES - Pinball (The McMash Clan Remix) * Vicetone - I Hear You * Case & Point - Prism * Pegboard Nerds - Heartbit (Tommie Sunshine & Usica Remix) (feat. Tia Simone) Songs featured on Instinct livestream * Televisor - Neon * Rezonate - What We Want (feat. Aloma Steele) * Aero Chord - Kid's Play * Eminence - Where The Light Is * Direct - Scars (feat. Devin Santi) * Pegboard Nerds - Melodymania * MYRNE - Confessions (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) * WRLD - By Design * Televisor - Break Loose (feat. Splitbreed) * Pegboard Nerds - Downhearted (feat. Jonny Rose) * INTERCOM - Decoy World (feat. Park Avenue) * Rogue - Night After Night * Nigel Good - No Way Back Up (feat. Illuminor) * WRLD - Fighter * Grabbitz - Intermission * Mr FijiWiji - Yours Truly (JIKES Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Aruna & Rameses B - Ready To Go (feat. KINGDØMS) * Hellberg & Rich Edwards - Ashes (Burn Your Love) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Eminence - Falling Stars * Rogue - Moments (feat. Meg Dean) * Puppet - To Be Alive (feat. Aaron Richards) * Seven Lions & Echos - Cold Skin * Varien - Kamisama (feat. Miyoki) * Hellberg & Rich Edwards - Hands of Time (feat. Jonny Rose) * Rezonate - Prelude (feat. Austin Rafuse) * Eminence & RedMoon - Changes (feat. Holly Drummond) * Stereotronique & Sebastian Ivarsson - Tonight (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Direct & Labisch - Make a Move (feat. Openwater) * Puppet & Foria - I'm Here * Hellberg - The Girl (Anevo Remix) (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) * Mr FijiWiji & Soulero - Nebula * Direct - Memory (Mr FijiWiji Remix) (feat. Holly Drummond) * Rameses B - Broken Trust * Direct - Memory (feat. Holly Drummond) * PIXL - Sadbot * Laszlo - Supernova * Astronaut - Champions (WRLD Remix) (feat. Harry Brooks JNR) * Soupandreas - Sprite * Rameses B - Never Forget * DROELOE - Bon Voyage * Tut Tut Child - Autonomy (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Rogue - Perfect Views * Grant - Weapon (feat. Baum) * Summer Was Fun - Love Back On (feat. Emelie Cyréus) * Favright - Taking Over (Synchronice Remix) (feat. Cassandra Kay) * Rezonate - X-Ray (feat. JHYVE) * Notaker - Just Close Your Eyes * Rameses B - Neon Rainbow (feat. Anna Yvette) * TwoThirds - Waking Dreams (feat. Laura Brehm) * Varien - Sacred Woods (feat. Skyelle) * Astronaut - Rain (MitiS Remix) * Laszlo - Home (feat. Richard Caddock) * Hellberg - Synchronize VIP (feat. Aaron Richards) * Rezonate - Shake It Off (feat. Jeff Sontag) * Grant - Wake Up (feat. Jessi Mason) * Astronaut - Champions (feat. Harry Brooks JNR) * Mr FijiWiji - Let Me Out * Hush - Fopspeen (Bound 2 U) (feat. All About She) * Trivecta - Evaporate (feat. Aloma Steele) * Laszlo & WRLD - You & Me * KOVEN - Breathing Me In * TwoThirds - Origami * Tokyo Machine - BUBBLES * Haywyre - Transient * Laszlo - Sphere * Laszlo - Interstellar * Tut Tut Child - Just a Dream (feat. Tasha Baxter) * Tristam & Karma Fields - Build the Cities (Empire of Sound) (feat. Kerli) * Puppet - Vagabond * Direct & Mr FijiWiji & Holly Drummond - Trust In Me * TwoThirds - Universal * PYLOT - After Dark * Direct & Aruna & Mr FijiWiji - Time To Say Goodbye * Televisor - Old Skool * Direct - One Step Forward * Dion Timmer - Till I Make It (feat. Tima Dee) * Muzzy - Feeling Stronger (Priority One & NCT Remix) (feat. Charlotte Colley) * Rich Edwards - For You (feat. Park Avenue) * Tristam - Devotion * Karma Fields - Skyline (Acoustic Mix) * Grant Bowtie - Cloud Nine * Stereotronique & Sebastian Ivarsson - Tonight (Flumer Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Televisor - Deluxe * Haywyre - I Am You * Grabbitz - Get Out * Nigel Good - Space Plus One * Rogue - From the Dust * Anevo - Don't Shoot Me Down (feat. Jae-Mi) * Haywyre - Sculpted * Notaker & Declan James - Who I Am (feat. Karra) * Duumu - Illuminate (feat. Slyleaf) * Grabbitz - Better With Time * Karma Fields - Build the Cities (Redial Remix) (feat. Kerli) * Unlike Pluto - Searching For You (feat. Karra & Eric Zayne) * Mr FijiWiji & Direct - Entropy * Televisor - Find That Someone (feat. Richard Judge) * Fractal - Sanctum (feat. Amiya Inspiration) * Fractal - Voyage * WRLD - Chase It (feat. Savoi) * Laszlo - Destination * Unlike Pluto - Waiting For You (feat. Joanna Jones) * Mr FijiWiji & Exist Strategy - Voyager * Pegboard Nerds - Speed of Light * Eminence & Alex Klingle - Altitude (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Astronaut - Quantum (Hellberg Remix) * Rezonate - Rebirth (feat. Ashley Apollodor) * Pegboard Nerds - Just Like That (Two Friends Remix) (feat. Johnny Graves) * Tut Tut Child - You Hide (feat. Augustus Ghost) * Stereotronique & Sebastian Ivarsson - Tonight (Lush & Simon Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Loosid - Talisman (feat. Raycee Jones & Lyon Hart) * Televisor - Strut * Draper - Pressure (feat. Laura Brehm) * Direct - Tranquility * Varien - The Ancient & Arcane * Puppet - Listen to the Storm * Pegboard Nerds & Spyker - Extraordinary (feat. Elizaveta) * Tut Tut Child - Queen of Your Heart (feat. Augustus Ghost) * Fractal - Atrium * Conro - All Me * Rundfunk - A Dream * Rameses B - We Love * Mr FijiWiji - Beautiful (feat. Laura Brehm)